


Mud On The Tyres

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Holby City
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Bernie comes to Serena's rescue after a breakdown. My first #Berena Fic





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie had just finished what was possibly the longest shift of her life, why she’d agreed to do a double shift, she’d never know. All she wanted to do was get home, soak in a hot bath and relax with a bottle of her favourite Shiraz for the rest of the evening. Stepping out in to the night, the rain began to fall; she pulled her coat around her to protect her from the cold as she dug around in her bag for her car keys. Her phone began to ring, dropping her keys on the ground as she swore at her phone. She quickly got her keys and got in to the car before finally answering her phone.  
“Yes.” She said, a little rougher than she’d intended.  
“Bernie…its Serena.”  
“Oh hi.”  
The minute she heard Serena’s voice on the other end, her anger quickly disappeared. She couldn’t deny the feelings she’d had lately for her colleague but she was too afraid to say anything, not even knowing the woman all that well.  
“What do you need?”  
“Look I know this is probably a huge inconvenience but I didn’t know who else to call.”  
“Where are you, you sound breathless?”  
“I’ve had a little accident.”  
“What, are you hurt?”  
Serena could hear the sudden worry in Bernie’s voice, touched by her concern for her; she couldn’t stop the smile that crept on to her face.  
“Serena, are you still there?”  
“Oh, yes…sorry. I got a little distracted for a moment.”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m literally ten minutes outside of Holby.”  
“Serena, you’ll need to be more specific?”  
“Alright…specifically, the big field as you come in to Holby.”  
“What the hell are you doing in a field?”  
“I got distracted and took the turn to quickly.”  
“Are you okay, are you hurt?”  
“No no, I’m not hurt but the car is stuck in mud and I can’t shift it. I was wondering if you could come and get me.”  
“Don’t you have breakdown cover?”  
“Well that’s the thing, I meant to renew it but I’ve been so busy with work and I clean forgot.”  
“Seriously? What responsible adult forgets breakdown cover?”  
“Look, if it’s too much trouble, just say so. I’ll find another way and I…”  
“No no, I’m coming. I’ll be there soon okay.”  
“Thank you Bernie.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Bernie hung up her phone, shaking her head. There goes her relaxing evening.  
…  
Serena was standing by the broken fence, shivering when she saw Bernie’s car pulling up at the side of the road. Serena offered a warm smile as the other woman got out of the car to join her.  
“Bernie, thank you so much for coming.”  
“Well I couldn’t leave you stranded now, could I?” She smiled.  
Bernie walked in to the field, Serena following her as she inspected the car.  
“That’s some dent you have.”  
“It’s entirely the fence’s fault.”  
“Mmmm, not fully.”  
“Quite.”  
Serena stood to the side as Bernie got in to her car and attempted to reverse the car out of the field. She made sure her foot was pressed down hard on the accelerator, mud flying out from under the tyres. Bernie stopped when she heard the sudden scream from Serena, looking out to see her covered in mud. Bernie quickly got out of the car, coming over to her.  
“Oh my god, Serena I’m so sorry. Your new jacket, oh god.”  
“No no, it’s fine. Really, I suppose this is what I get for being foolish.”  
Bernie was looking far too serious that it caused Serena to break out in to laughter, Bernie following her.  
“Oh Serena, you really pick your nights to have a breakdown.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“I really am sorry about your jacket.”  
“It’ll wash, so…the cars not moving.”  
“No, here, go in to the boot of my car, I have some planks of wood in there, go and get them.”  
Bernie handed her the keys before going back to Serena’s car to inspect the front of the car.  
“Planks of wood….okay…not sure what we’re going to do with those but okay.” She muttered to herself as she went to Bernie’s car.  
“Serena…did you get find them.”  
“Coming.”  
Serena grabbed the wood and closed the boot of the car before making her way back to Bernie and handed her the wood.  
“I’m not sure what we’re supposed to be doing with these?” Serena asked.  
“I’m going to put them under the back wheels, it’ll give the car something to grab on too.”  
“Oh…I see, you’re very good at this stuff.”  
“I’ve had lots of practice.”  
“Quite.”  
Bernie stopped what she was doing and looked up at Serena to see the way she was smiling at her.  
“Are you mocking me Dr Campbell?”  
“Not at all, I know better than to even try.”  
Serena stood and watched Bernie at work, hearing the woman mutter to herself as she tried to lodge the wood under the wheels. She pushed down a little too hard on the second wheel, falling forward in to the mud, causing more laughter from Serena.  
“Do you want to do this?” Bernie asked, getting up, wiping mud from her face and looking at the disgrace of her jacket.  
“I think I’ll leave it to the expert, sorry for laughing.”  
…  
It was another hour before Bernie finally managed to get Serena’s car out of the mud and reversed it back on to the main road with Serena’s help. Both women were soaked through, covered in mud but were still smiling as Bernie put the wood back in her car. Serena came over to her, waiting for her to finish what she was doing.  
“Bernie, thank you so much for coming to my rescue, I’m forever in your debt.”  
“I’ll say you are.”  
“Well let me make it up to you, how about dinner.”  
Bernie’s stomach began doing summersaults, happy at the thought of spending an evening with this incredible woman at her side.  
“Dinner?”  
“Or lunch or, whatever you wish really. My way of saying thanks.”  
Bernie stood watching the way Serena looked, covered in mud and still as beautiful, if she didn’t take her chance now then she never would. Bernie moved forward, invading Serena’s personal space.  
“Or…you could just thank me now.”  
Serena looked at her curiously, unsure of what she meant until she felt Bernie’s lips on her own. She stood frozen for a moment; the feeling of Bernie’s lips a new experience for her. Bernie began to wonder if she’d made a terrible mistake, her fear quickly fading when she felt Serena’s arms coming around her waist and pulling her closer. They finally pulled apart, Bernie looking in to Serena’s eyes and seeing the smile on her face.  
“Well, that was…different.” Serena said.  
“It certainly was, so what do we do now?” Bernie asked quietly, still holding on to Serena.  
“How about that dinner?”  
“I’d love that.”  
“How about now?”  
“With the way we both look right now.”  
“Come back to mine, I’ll cook and you can freshen up.”  
“Alone?”  
Serena went a little red for a moment before locking eyes with Bernie.  
“We’ll see how the night goes…shall we?” She added, motioning to the cars.  
“I’ll follow behind you.”  
“Good, and Bernie, thank you…for saving me tonight.”  
Serena leaned in one last time, kissing her before making her way in to the car, Bernie quickly following behind.  
…  
-Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so a few of you wanted a second chapter of Mud on the Tyres so here you are. I appreciate all the lovely reviews for my first one, you all know how to make a fellow #Berena fan feel welcome. I’ll certainly be writing more now, enjoy darlings’ xx  
…  
Chapter 2  
…  
Bernie followed Serena back to her house, the rain never stopping as she got out of the car and walked up to see Serena waiting at the door for her.  
“Come on in.” She smiled.  
Bernie could only nod her head as she followed Serena inside; the heat hit her immediately, a nice change from the weather outside. Serena removed her mud covered jacket before coming over to Bernie, turning her around to help her off with her own jacket.  
“Well, you don’t look too bad, just the trousers and jacket that got the full force of the mud, much like myself.” She laughed.  
Serena turned around; ready to walk through when Bernie grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn back to her.  
“Serena, you are sure about this, aren’t you?”  
“What dinner? Well I did invite you, did I not?”  
“Let’s be honest shall we? That wasn’t what was implied when I said yes to dinner, from either of us.”   
Serena looked down at the floor for a minute before looking back up at Bernie who didn’t know what was really happening.  
“Maybe I should just go? We can go to the pub after a shift sometime and that can be your thank you.” Bernie said, getting ready to put her jacket back on.  
“No, stay….please.”  
“Serena I…”  
“I want you to stay, I know what was implied and as I said earlier, we’ll see how the night goes, alright?”  
“Okay, if you’re sure?”  
“Come on, I’ll show you were the bathroom is, I have some trousers that may fit you while I wash those.”   
…  
Bernie walked in to the bathroom, waiting as Serena put the shower on for her.  
“Now, towels are in that chest over there and everything you should need is already in there for you.”  
“Thanks Serena.”  
“I’ll go and see what I can make for us to eat.”  
“I won’t be long.”  
“Take all the time you need, I’ll leave a change of clothes out side the door for you.”  
Bernie waited for her to leave before she began undressing and stepping under the hot water, she closed her eyes as she ran a hand through her wet hair, enjoying the heat on her skin. She grabbed some shampoo and washed her hair before picking up some shower gel. She heard the soft knock on the door, her head shooting around.  
“Bernie, I’ve left the clothes outside for you.”  
“Erm….thanks, I’ll be out shortly.”  
“No rush.”  
Bernie heard Serena’s footsteps fading before she switched of the shower and stepped out, finding a towel in the cabinet to dry herself off. She opened the bathroom door to see the clothes lying on the floor in a neat pile, quickly picking them up and closing the door behind her. She pulled on the loose fitting black trousers, a little big for her but for now they would do. She stood in front of the mirror, wiping away the steam and began to button up the light blue blouse that Serena had left for her. She looked at her reflection, her hand running over the small scar just a few inches from her shoulder, closing her eyes tightly at the constant reminder of the day she nearly died.  
“BERNIE…are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m coming.”  
Bernie finally emerged from the bathroom, making her way in to Serena’s kitchen to find her rummaging through her fridge, cursing to herself.  
“Everything alright.”  
“Oh, goodness you made me jump.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No it’s, oh never mind. Look, I have a small confession to make.”  
“Oh.”  
“In my haste to thank you for saving me, I forgot I never actually did a shop this week. I’m so sorry.”  
Bernie came over and looked inside the fridge to see a few vegetables, a large bottle of water and some butter and cheese.  
“I see your problem.”  
“We could go out if you wanted.”  
“You know what, why don’t we just order some Chinese instead?”  
“You’re alright with that, not much of a thank you dinner is it?”  
“I’m really not that bothered what we eat to be honest…you have wine don’t you?” Bernie asked, worried.  
“Fully stocked.”  
“Thank god for that, well…why don’t you go and take a shower and I’ll order the food.”  
“Wonderful, menus are in that drawer over there.” She said pointing by the fridge.  
“Great.”  
“I won’t be long and the wine is in that cupboard over there.”  
“I’ll get it all ready for us.”  
“Mine’s chow mien by the way.”  
“Alright, chow mien it is, go.”  
“I’m going.”  
…  
When Serena finally emerged from the bathroom, she found Bernie in the front room, glasses filled and the food on the plates, music playing in the background.  
“Oh, you have everything ready?”  
Bernie turned around to see Serena smiling at her.  
“I do and the machines all ready, you just need to throw your clothes in and then we can eat.”  
“Alright then, I’ll be right back.”  
The evening went quite well, Bernie talking about her time in the military, while Serena told her about her dreams of becoming a doctor. They were on their third bottle of wine when Bernie looked at the clock that sat at the side of the tv.  
“My god, it’s nearly eleven. Where did the time go?”  
“It flies by when you’re having fun.” Serena smiled.  
“It certainly does, tell me…when you were shot, the scar…does it ever hurt?”  
“Occasionally, it tends to act up when it’s cold…I don’t know why, but its fine.”  
“You children must be so proud of the work you did over there?”  
“Well, I don’t know about that. It took me away from them for long periods of time, I think in the end they just learned to accept it, that is was just the way it was.”  
“Do you regret any of it, being away from them for so long?”  
“Of course I wish I hadn’t been but…I’d never change it, the work I did, it meant something…everything to some people. I saved lives, much like you. We’re very much a like.”  
“Yes…I think we are.”  
“How does your daughter feel about you being a doctor?”  
“Do you know what, she’s never really said. I imagine she was proud, she used to always tell her friends when she was little that her mummy saved lives, that I was the best doctor in the hospital.”  
“Very proud then?”  
“Mmmm, we don’t spend as much time together these days, I’m busy, and she’s busy. We forget to make time.”  
“Call her, take a holiday. Go somewhere and catch up.”  
“I could say the same to you.”  
“I suppose we both let work run our lives, maybe it is time to change things…make up for lost time.”  
Serena looked towards Bernie, seeing the sad look in her eyes as she reached across and grasped her hand.  
“We’ll have to work on that.” Serena spoke quietly.  
Bernie locked eyes with her, smiling before setting her wine glass on the table and leaning in to kiss Serena. The summersaults in her stomach returned when she felt Serena kiss her back, tasting the Shiraz on her lips.  
“Bernie…”  
“What is it, bad timing?”  
Serena leaned her forehead on Bernie’s closing her eyes before she spoke again.  
“This is new to me, I’ve never…with a woman before I…”  
“It’s okay; we don’t have to rush in to anything. I didn’t mean it to sound like that back at the car…I just really like you Serena.”  
“I like you too, I do.”  
“Well that’s okay then.” She grinned.  
“Perhaps we could go out for a proper dinner and see how things go.”  
“A date?”  
“If you like, let me get used to this.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“More wine.”  
“Why not.”  
Serena topped up Bernie’s glass, Bernie taking a large sip before Serena got herself comfortable on the couch, leaning in to Bernie as she took hold of her free hand.  
“Good.” Was all Serena said quietly?  
…  
-Fin


End file.
